Stretch
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Harry knew this was a horrible idea but the thoughts of that damn man just would not leave him a moments peace. Everytime his emerald eyes fell closed visions of him and the sinful acts that man would do to his body flooded his mind. This was how the situation of him standing in the dungeons outside Severus' quarters at 8:50 arose... Yaoi; shameless multi-chapter PWP! Complete!


_**Re-Edited and Re-Posted on December 7, 2012**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story Title: Stretch_

_Notes: Yaoi, A/U, EWE and shameless PWP; also this is my first fanfic so be f'ing nice to me! Anyway I hope you enjoy the foray into my corrupt mind. Reviews are appreciated. In this fanfic Snape is alive & Harry teaches DADA. _

_** Flashbacks appear like 'THIS' **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~~~~~~********Chapter 1*******~~~~~~**_

Harry knew this was a horrible idea but the thoughts of that damn man just would not leave him a moments peace. Everytime his emerald eyes fell closed visions of him and the sinful acts that man would do to his body flooded his mind. This was how the situation of him standing in the dungeons outside Severus' quarters at 8:50 arose...

_Harry was leaving the Great Hall after dinner returning to his quarters, minding his own business when he collided into the object of his sexual interest Severus Snape; Potion's Master and Resident Dungeon Bat, sending them both to the floor in a heap._

_The fleeting thought that Severus' body provided quite the comfortable cushion was forcefully pushed from his mind when Harry's groin brushed Severus' and he felt the awakening erection of the other man. _

_Now Harry was not a blushing virgin, he'd had other romantic relationships, but at this moment he might as well have been his virginal seventeen year old self if the blush staining his cheeks and gasp were anything to judge by. _

_Severus was not a stupid man, far from it, so it was no surprise that he had noticed Harry's not so small awakening issue. Being the Slytherin opportunist Severus was he grasped the smaller male's slender hips and ground his semi-hard shaft againt the other's. _

_'Great Merlin!' was the only thought that ran across Harry's befuddled mind. As if his body was not his own he ground back down on Serverus' now hard erection, feeling quite smug after hearing the small gasp that fell from the taller man's kissably thin lips. _

_As quickly as all this happened it was over with Serverus shifting Harry off his body, before quickly standing and striding away. Harry was confused by this turn of events but was drawn out of his circular thoughts by a throat clearing. _

_The emerald eyed man on the floor looked up at Severus, who was wearing that damn self satisfied smirk of his, quirking his eyebrow Harry waited for the man to speak. After what seemed like forever, but was probably a minute, Severus spoke; "Come to my quarters at nine tonight Mr. Potter". _

_And with that Severus was gone in a swirl of black robes; leaving a very confused but excited Harry Potter behind._

Now here Harry stood with ten minutes to pluck up that famous Gryffindor courage and knock; everytime he raised his knuckles he snatched them back as if the door would burn him. Gods he was a bloody coward!

Harry wasn't even quite sure when his interest in the snarky git had started, maybe it was when they had finally dropped their preconceived notions and ideas of each other and gotten to know the other man.

Either way it had happened and now Harry just needed to take that one last step to see where it would go. Hopefully this last step would involve Severus' cock going up his arse but he'd take what he could get.

With one last deep breath Harry knocked and waited; when the door swung open the slender male was greeted with the sight of his crush, standing there in all his glory. Severus moved to the side giving a gesture with his arm for Harry to enter which he quickly did.

Before Harry had the chance to look around he was pressed to the now closed door, Severus pinning him there with his superior height and mass. Now this was not what Harry exactly had in mind but at this particular moment his mind seemed to have blanked and went on vacation. Bloody traitorous mind; his mutinous thoughts were abruptly ended when he felt teeth nipping at his lower lip.

Harry opened his eyes to look straight into onyx orbs that were showing lust, hunger and something distinctly predatory. Harry felt the shiver go down his spine as those sinful thoughts once again invaded his mind, causing him to let out a loud moan.

He felt Severus' mouth going to his ear, hot breath stimulating his neck causing goosebumps to erupt all over his body. Severus' murmurred words were positively sinful; "What do you want Harry?"

Circe and Salazar those words were going straight to Harry's cock, dazedly the green eyed male opened his eyes and said the first thing that popped into his head; "Anything".

With a predatory grin Severus grabbed Harry's wrist and drug him further into his quarters, toward a door that once opened showed a large bed, Severus' bed. Once inside the bedroom Harry stood there taking in the room only to jump when Severus waved his hand and both their clothes were in neat piles on the dresser.

Harry fought not to cover himself, feeling quite exposed and self-conscious in front of the older man. Even with feeling self-consciousness he couldn't stop himself from looking at Severus's body; the older male was not a conventionally handsome man, he had lanky, slightly greasy black hair and sallow skin from being in the dungeons but to Harry he was handsome and in the nude the dark man was mouth watering.

Severus' tall form, broad shoulders and defined abdomen were everything Harry had envisioned they'd be. The one appendage that Harry couldn't seem to get enough of, in hopefully more ways than one, was Severus' very hard, very large cock; it was massive nestled in a bed of black curls.

Harry guessed it had to be nine inches in length and maybe an inch and a half around. The younger man wasn't sure how it would fit in his arse, he only knew he wanted to feel that cock stretching his ass open as it had never been before.

Harry was snapped out his thoughts when Severus indicated with a nod of his head for Harry to get on the bed; a request the slender male happily complied with. Once he was settled against the pillows Severus made his way onto the bed, crawling his way up and in-between Harry's spread legs.

They were now nose to nose; Harry being the impatient man he was slammed their lips together in a brutal kiss that was all tongue and teeth. After Harry's bit of forwardness he backed down, allowing the older man total control over the kiss.

In his kiss induced haze Harry felt Severus' hands begin to trail over his sides, brushing his hips and finally coming back up to his nipples where he proceeded to pinch each pink nub between his thumb and pointer finger. Harry broke away from the kiss to gasp out, his nipples were always sensitive but this was another level.

He couldn't remember being this turned on! The younger man was brought back to the moment when Severus' mouth began working its way down his neck to his chest, leaving nips and kisses in their wake. Once each nipple was adequately sucked, licked and bitten Severus continued his oral journey, dipping his tongue in Harry's navel, mimicking other sexual acts.

The thoughts of these sexual acts made Harry squirm a bit causing Severus to lay his forearm over Harry's hips before licking his erection from base to head, swirling that wicked tongue around the head and lapping at the beads of pre-cum leaking from Harry's straining cock.

The writhing man on the bed swore he was in heaven; feeling and seeing that mouth that was usually spitting barbed insults and snarky remarks servicing his swollen cock, feasting on him like a straving man it was beyond bliss.

Harry felt that familiar heat pooling in his stomach as Severus took him once again deep into his throat, humming and swallowing around his cock head. The younger male would normally be embarrassed by the keening mewls and incoherent words spewing out of his mouth but he couldn't bring himself to care not with Severus' amazing mouth aound his cock, sucking him, licking him.

Severus removed his mouth with a wet pop and looked up into Harry's lust blown emerald eyes and asked; "Do you want to cum Harry?" The man being questioned looked down at the man that was situated between his legs, trying to get his mind to function so he could reply. Eventually the needy words; "Please Severus," came out in a breathless voice.

And that was all it took for him to be taken balls deep into that devilish mouth. Harry couldn't hold on any longer, the heat in his stomach was too much, the pleasure too intense, with a mewl Harry was cumming in spurts down the other man's throat; Severus took everything the slander male had to give, licking and sucking him clean.

Once Severus savored every ounce of Harry's essence he could he made his way back up the bed to claim Harry's mouth in a dominating but gentle kiss. The older man thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth, letting the younger taste himself on the dark man's tongue.

After several slow penetrating kisses Severus looked into Harry's still slightly glazed eyes, with another predatory smile Severus said five words that had Harry's cock stirring again; "Turn onto your stomach Harry."

_**NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD, BAD, SO SO? Anyway you'll have to wait til later for the next chapter I wrote this off the top off my pretty little head. XOXOXO's until next time. **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Stretch_

_Notes: Here is Chapter Two! I was going to work on it tomorrow but it refused to vacate my cortex so here it is...ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will not make any money from the posting of this story._

_Previously..._

_Once Severus savored every ounce of Harry's essence he could he made his way back up the bed to claim Harry's mouth in a dominating but gentle kiss. The older man thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth, letting the younger taste himself on the dark man's tongue. _

_After several slow penetrating kisses Severus looked into Harry's still slightly glazed eyes, with another predatory smile Severus said five words that had Harry's cock stirring again; "Turn onto your stomach Harry."_

_**~~~~~~~~********Chapter 2*******~~~~~~~~~**_

Harry immediately complied as devious thoughts fluttered through his mind at those words. Obediently he settled on his stomach, letting Severus maneuver him onto his knees and elbows. Harry grabbed a pillow to settle his forearms on; his head turned to side, his ass in the air.

The green eyed male could feel that ebony gaze on him and he had to squash the urge to squirm. Harry felt Severus shift his weight on the soft mattress as he repositioned himself behind Harry; a whooshing sound was heard, causing Harry to glance back to see Severus catching and popping the cap off a vial of what looked to lubricant.

After slicking up his fingers Severus raised his head again, locking dark eyes with Harry's emeralds. The younger's breath caught, his cock twitching at the unadulturated lust and want showing in those fathomless dark eyes.

Severus stroked his lubricated fingers over Harry's lower back and arse in teasing touches. Eyes still locked Severus finally ghosted a finger over Harry's entrance; the ex-Gryffindor felt red hot need settle over him. The need to be penetrated, to feel those long, slender fingers breaching him, stretching him in the most pleasant of ways.

It was if Severus read his mind because before Harry realized it Severus had penetrated him with his pointer finger all the way to the knuckle. Harry couldn't stop the moan that came from his mouth as his body shifted back slightly to get more of that appendage into his arse.

Severus slowly pumped his finger in and out in sure strokes, twisting and massaging Harry's inner walls, coaxing the younger's hole open more and more. Soon a second finger was added and Harry whimpered; it felt amazing but he wanted more so he shifted back slightly, trying to impale himself on those delightful fingers.

Severus apparently had different ideas because the next thing Harry knew a hard slap was delivered to his plump bum with the admonishment to be still. Normally, Harry would have given a snappy remark back but he was no idiot he knew if he wanted this to continue he had to bite his tongue.

Decision made Harry rested his head and let Severus go at his pace. Satisfied the elder began to move those lovely appendages again, pumping and scissoring inside of the younger much to Harry's delight.

He felt his anal muscles relaxing under Severus' ministrations and a third finger came to join the others, stretching him further. Harry let his mind go and just enjoyed the attention from his new lover; after a while Severus removed his fingers and Harry heard the cap popping again on the lubricant, turning the green eyed male watched enraptured as Severus slicked up his cock.

He was surpised when Severus reapplied the lubricant to his fingers; this time he also placed the vial over Harry's quivering entrance and poured a generous amount around and in his stretched hole. Harry must have looked confused because Severus spoke; "It will make the process of fully preparing you and penetrating you smoother."

Harry was still confused; weren't they done with the preparation? All his other lovers, mind you they weren't many in number, had stopped at three fingers. Again, Severus spoke the answer to his unspoken question; "I am much larger than most men and I do not wish to tear or hurt you when I penetrate you."

Harry's eyes widened and he remembered the first hand view he'd had of Severus' impressive cock and couldn't help but feel happy that Severus cared for his well being and pleasure. "Thank You," were the only words Harry spoke but they were accompanied by a genuine smile of gratitude, making Severus' thin lips lift a bit in an almost smile before he turned his attention back to Harry's entrance.

Three fingers were again slipped into Harry's winking entrance, pumping, sliding and twisting, sending Harry again into a lovely haze of pleasure. Only to be jolted out of his euphoric haze when a fourth finger was slipped inside, stretching him beyond what he'd been accustomed to but while there was a slight burn the pleasurable feeling of being full in such a way was intoxicating.

Harry wondered if this could possibly feel better? As if on cue his prostate was struck and Morgana help him he screamed, screamed in such ecstasy as Severus continued to stretch his ass with those amazingly talented fingers, hammering his prostate on each pass.

Again, the pleasure was too much, the heat in his stomach scorching him, in one earth shattering moment his balls contracted, toes curled and all Harry could see was blackness interspersed with starbursts in his vision and he came again hard, coating the blanket and his stomach with his seed.

When Harry came back from his orgasmic blackout he was on his back, shaking his head slightly he felt Severus' wicked tongue sliding up his stomach. Harry opened his eyes and raised his head, looking down his body to see Severus lapping up the remains of his release.

In a rapsy voice Harry asked how long he'd been out? Severus looked at him, amusement flittering across those black eyes; "A minute or so," was his answer.

"Oh," was Harry's eloquent retort before Severus shifted his larger body back in-between Harry's legs, moving forward Severus leaned over Harry so their faces were close before closing the gap and kissing Harry enthusiastically, channeling all his desire, want and need for the younger man into their meeting of lips.

Soon to Harry's amazement his arousal was being relit again; Merlin's Balls he would have never believed he could go for another round after the two powerful orgasms he'd experienced. However, he could not deny his growing interest in finally feel the larger man's rigid cock inside of him, stretching him, pounding into him until he was a moaning, sweating, whimpering mess on the bed.

When the kiss broke Harry placed his hands on the side of Severus' face, looking into those black eyes he spoke; "Please Severus fuck me". Now a small smile, but a smile none the less, broke across Severus' face and with a small nod he backed away, positioning Harry's legs over his broad shoulders before the dark man slicked up his cock again.

Shifting again Severus lined his erection up with Harry's stretched rosebud, looking back up to meet Harry's gorgeous green eys; the elder's dark orbs holding an unspoken question. Understanding his lover Harry nodded his consent and felt the rounded head of Severus' large cock pushing against the first ring of muscle, pushing its way inside his prepared arse.

Harry forced his body to relax to the impressive intrusion but apparently he failed as Severus stopped to murmur reassurring words and stroke his inner thighs. Soon Harry relaxed further and Severus began pushing into him again; Harry had never felt anything like this before and he loved it. He loved the slow burn as his anal walls were stretched further than they had ever been before.

Soon Severus' heavy balls met Harry's ass and the older male stayed perfectly still with a look of intense concentration and restaint on his face as he allowed Harry to adjust to the intrusion. A bit later Harry felt his muscles relax and the burn died down to be replaced by that feeling of exquisite fullness.

Shifting his hips and flexing his muscles around Severus' cock Harry moaned as his prostate was inadvertently brushed. Taking this as his cue Severus pulled out until only the blunt head of his cock remained inside Harry and thrust back in slowly but forcefully, nailing Harry's prostate again; this assault on the younger's prostate continued relentlessly.

Harry was now incoherent due to his prostate being steadily abused, vaguely he heard himself pleading for more, for Severus to go harder, faster. Evidently, Severus headed his requests because his pace picked up.

That magnificent cock was now slamming into Harry's slick channel while assaulting his prostate ruthlessly; Harry heard Severus' growls of pleasure, his words of praise for Harry's body; how tight the younger male was, how beautiful Harry looked being impaled by his cock.

Harry had lost all concept of time but he knew he was close again and whimpered while sliding his own hand down his sweat soaked body to grasp his erection to bring himself off. His hand was batted away by Severus' as he seized Harry's flushed erection, grasping Harry by the base of his cock, stopping his punishing thrusts into Harrys ass Severus asked; "Who do you belong to Harry?"

Harry looked at the man he craved for too long and spoke the words he'd wanted to for far too long; "You." Again, that was all it took for Severus to pick back up his punishing thrusts into his passage, his large hand wrapping around Harry's erection jerking him in time with his thrusts.

Harry was not expecting his orgasm to come so soon so he was unprepared when his orgasm ripped through his body, making his back arch off the bed until it was almost painful, green eyes scrunched closed, mouth open as he gasped for breath. Harry's cock exploded, his semen raining down on his heaving, sweaty stomach as his whole body went slack.

Severus thrust a few more times, pushing in as far as he could and released his seed deep into Harry's ass, coating his lover's walls, claiming what was rightfully his. Severus thrust leisurely inside of Harry a few more times as he milked his release for all it was worth. Once his cock began to soften Severus pulled out and moved to lie on his back.

A wave of his hand removed the seed and sweat from their bodies and freshened the blackets; once they were cleaned Severus moved onto his side, facing Harry and watching the younger male as their breathing evened out and their bodies cooled down.

Seeing Harry was cool and breathing normally Severus reached out, wrapping his arm around Harry's slim waist and pulled him into his chest, placing a kiss to Harry's temple. Harry turned his head, leaning into Severus so their lips touched this time; the kiss was gentle, warm and affectionate not the passionate, hungry kisses like before.

Looking into each other's eyes they knew this was the start of something good for the both of them. Harry chuckled lightly and looked at Severus who had his eyebrow raised in silent inquiry. Harry spoke his thoughts; "I never, by any stretch of my imagination, believed I'd ever have this with you."

Severus' lips twitched slightly before that deep baritone answered "Neither did I; now go to sleep brat."

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story__**:**__ Stretch_

_Notes: A small gift of yummy and sweet smut with slight fluffiness for all of you who read and enjoyed my first fanfic! Thank You For The Support, it means a lot to me._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Sirius & Severus would have survived. Ginny would have been deceased leaving Harry free to live happily ever after w/ his beautiful uke Draco. Alas dear readers I don't own HP but JKR does. Meh so sad!_

_**~~~~~******Epilogue - 3 Years Later*****~~~~~~~**_

A lot changed for Harry and Severus after that fateful night three years ago; both of them had to learn to be in a normal, functional relationship and respect each other's unique quirks. No matter how uniquely stupid they found each other's quirks to be but Harry knew without a doubt it was worth it and he wouldn't go back for all the galleons in Gringotts.

Harry glanced into the mirror one last time, checking to make sure the risque outfit he'd purchased specifically for their anniversary night looked good on him. Yes, two years ago today Severus Tobias Snape wed Harry James Potter in a small ceremony held on the grounds of Hogwarts; attended only by family and close personal friends.

As you can imagine most of guests were Harry's. Severus may have softened and changed toward Harry but everyone else was still susceptible to the potions master's barbed tongue and scathing sarcasm. Harry smiled brightly to himself when he remembered when they turned to walk down the aisle after they had finished the ceremony and the officiant had presented them as "Lord's Potter-Black-Snape."

It was the happiest moment to date in his life; shaking himself out of his maudlin thoughts, Harry made his way out of the en-suite bathroom into their bedroom when he heard the door to their room close. Severus was unbuttoning his black robes, not paying any attention at all to his husband or more specifically what his husband was wearing.

The slender male cleared his throat to get Severus' attention on him, having accomplished this Harry cocked his hip to the side, while his hands slid down over his body, rubbing his nipples seductively through the black lace-up corset he was wearing only to stop when he hooked his thumbs into the waistline of his black lace boyshorts.

Watching his husband's dark eyes move over his body Harry couldn't help the aroused moan that came out of his mouth when he saw the hungry look now present in Severus' eyes.

Harry swayed his slim hips as he made his way over to his still slightly stunned husband. When Severus was within his arms reach he raised his hands and proceeded to finish unbuttoning his husband's robe which he slid off those broad shoulders. Next, Harry untucked and pulled Severus' green polo shirt over his head and chucked it somewhere in the room.

Belt, trousers and boxers were soon sliding down Serverus' long muscled legs, allowing his large erection to spring free. Severus worked his socks and shoes off, stepping out of them and the clothing pooling at his feet in one go.

Once his husband was nude before him, Harry cast a strong cushioning charm in front of Severus. Charm in place Harry sank to his knees, placing his small, graceful hands on Severus' hips and took his husband's hard cock into his hot mouth. Not wasting any time, Harry began to bob his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked firmly on the stiff flesh filling his mouth.

Severus' head dropped back slightly, eyes closed, as he enjoyed the feeling of that talented mouth around his erection. Harry continued taking as much off his husband's arousal into his mouth as he could and moved one hand to stroke the rest.

Severus' hands moved into Harry's soft hair, clutching it softly as his hips started to thrust forward. The kneeling man let his face be fucked slowly by his husband, throat still relaxed, allowing his husband to fit much of his rigid length into his mouth and throat as possible.

Harry kept stroking the base of Severus' erection while sucking and massaging the erection in his mouth with his tongue as Severus' thrusts became harder and quicker. The green eyed male slid his other hand from his lover's hip to fondle his balls, which were already tight to his body. The thought of Severus cumming into his mouth caused Harry to moan around Severus' cock.

The vibrations from Harry's moan seemed to push Severus over the edge as his hands gripped Harry's hair tightly, his thrusts lost all rhythm and with a loud groan Severus' cock pulsed, releasing his seed into Harry's waiting orifice. Harry took all of it with no complaint, his husband continued to shallowly thrust into his waiting mouth, milking his orgasms for all it was worth.

Afterwards, Harry licked and sucked his partner clean before removing his mouth from Severus' softening cock. The younger male was quite pleased with himself; the outfit he'd bought had caused the expected, welcomed response and he'd just given one of his best oral performances of his life if Severus' reactions were anything to judge by.

He looked back up at his husband and caught those beautiful black orbs; desire was still fully on display there and before Harry could respond he was lifted to his feet, turned, pushed over the bed onto his stomach with his feet still on the floor and his lacy boyshorts ripped off.

Getting comfy Harry propped himself up on his forearms, looking back to see what his husband was up to. He was confused when he didn't see the man, that confusion was cleared up when he felt the cleaning spell being cast on his entrance and tight channel. Looking further over his shoulder he saw Severus now, he was on his knees seemingly admiring Harry's backside.

Harry turned his head around allowing his forehead to rest on the bed; a yelp was pulled from Harry's mouth when Severus spread his plump arse cheeks, brought those thin lips to Harry's rosebud and gave a hard suck. Harry was in rapture at the sensations he was experiencing, no matter how many times they'd done this it never stopped being as amazing as the first time.

Coming back from his thoughts he felt Severus' tongue breaching him and in one hard thrust plunge in as deep as he could go. Harry began to push back, trying to get more of that tongue inside of him; he continued to grind back, fucking himself on his lover's tongue.

Too soon Severus removed his tongue, Harry was about to protest but was effectively silenced when two slick fingers penetrated him. His prostate was quickly found and skewered by those skillful fingers. A third finger was slipped in as the stretching of his ass and abuse of Harry's prostate continued.

Harry felt his release approaching; the heat is his belly rising, as he began to grind his erection into to bed just to get friction. Severus grabbed his hip with his free hand stilling his movements as a fourth finger was slid into Harry. Hip still held the smaller male felt those four fingers stretching and preparing him for Severus' large length.

His prostate hadn't been struck in the last few passes leaving Harry with a chance to calm down and stave off his release for a short while.

Harry was coasting in a pleasurable haze as he relaxed his body. Allowing Severus to do with his body as he pleased. He felt those fingers slip out of his hole as Severus flipped him onto his back, positioning his re-hardened prick at his slick and fluttering entrance. With one hard thrust Harry was penetrated completely, causing him to throw his head back and moan loudly in pleasure.

There was a slight burn but it added an edge of pain that Harry liked, hooking his slim legs over his strong shoulders Severus essentially folded Harry's body in half. Severus' face was now directly above his as he ruthlessly snapped his hips forward, the blunt head of his cock colliding with Harry's prostate with every thrust. The green eyed male was mewling in ecstasy as he was manhandled by the man he loved.

Severus kept up the fast brutal pace, his large hands coming to pull down the corset covering Harry's chest to pinch his sensitive nipples harshly. Harry whimpered at the harsh but welcome treatment his pink buds were experiencing.

Soon those talented hands glided down Harry's body, stopping to place themselves securely around his lithe hips. Severus used his firm grip to pull Harry back on his hard length as he thrust forward allowing his erection to sink deeper into that tight heat.

One of Harry's hands was grabbing the blankets and holding on for dear life while the other hand released its hold on the bedding to make its way to wrap around his length; Harry began to pump himself in time with the deep thrusts of his husband.

It didn't take long for both of them to reach their limit; Harry felt that welcome heat in his belly return, burning hotter and hotter inside him until it exploded. Harry's eyes squeezed shut, his hand clenched the blankets as he screamed Severus' name to the ceiling.

The younger male's inner walls squeezed Severus' hard length tightly, his back arching and Harry's cock shot rope after rope of cum onto the hand he was using to jerk himself, spattering his stomach and chest. Harry was spent; his hand fell away from his softening member as his mind drifted in subspace.

Severus growled at the feeling of his lover's silken walls constricting around him as he stood to his full height. Using the grip he still had on Harry's hips he shifted them to a different angle allowing him to thrust even deeper than before. A few more thrusts later Severus bottomed out and came hard and deep in his husband's ass, causing Harry to mewl in pleasure at the feeling of his husband filling him with his seed.

They stayed like that until Severus' soft penis slipped out of Harry's quivering entrance and cum began to leak out of his abused portal. Severus shifted Harry a bit and lifted him into his arms bridal style, murmuring a gentle cleaning spell to remove the cooling semen from Harry's body.

Severus made his way to the bathroom with a thoroughly shagged husband in his arms, upon entering Severus placed Harry so he was sitting on the edge of the large soaking tub. The younger sleepy male made a sound of protest at being put down especially as his bum was sore and the edge of the tub was not comfortable.

Severus came back to Harry when he heard his husband's iriitated chuff, removed the black corset and lifted him back into his arms until the tub was filled. Once the bath was ready Severus stepped into the large tub and settled down while he positioned Harry in between his legs, resting Harry's back to his chest.

"I Love You Harry James Potter-Black-Snape; happy anniversary love." With a wave of his hand a small box came into his large hand. Severus placed it in front of his husband's face so he could take it from him; Harry gently opened the wooden box, lifting the lid and saw a vial filled with a bluish liquid.

Harry was a bit confused until Severus spoke; "Do you remember that conversation we had a few months ago? You asked me how were you supposed to know when I was ready? Well I am and that is the potion that will allow you to bear our children."

Harry was stunned silent! Shaking his head to clear his mind he quickly turned to throw his arms around Severus' neck, squeezing him tightly as tears prickled in the back of his emerald eyes. He leaned back and looked into his husband's black eyes seeing he was completely sincere in this; "Thank you Severus, this means so much to me. We'll be a family together. We can give them what we never had and I'm just so happy it's with you. I love you so much and happy anniversary my love."

They sat their in each other's arms, enjoying the feel of the hot water relaxing their bodies as gentle loving kisses and caresses were given. Harry was pretty damn sure life couldn't get any better; he had the man he loved, the job he loved, a great family, supportive friends and soon a child of their own. Yup, life was unbelievably good!

_**There you are & I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
